JagiAmiba
by SayMyNameBitches
Summary: They get it on. Set after the events of Ken's Rage 1 Jagi's dream mode.


~ _Sweethearts, I haven't written a fuck-story in god knows how long. But here you go. Lazily written at midnight despite the fact I had work early the next morning. Apologies in advance for all the errors, and hope your enjoy. ~_

The fight was finally over. And despite never fully meaning to come out on top and saluted as heroes, the pair had managed it. Jagi and Amiba finally _"got the recognition they deserved"_ as true warriors. Heroes and saviours to the people. The finest stroke to their ego they could've ever hoped for. Walking away from the cowering villages and past their newly appointed statues of their heroic, the men walked arm in arm in success. Leaving for the gate. What they were gonna do next, who knew? Truthfully, going after their hated rivals, Kenshiro and Toki seemed somewhat redundant now that they had been saluted as 'the best' by everyone.

"What do you wanna do now, Jagi?" Amiba whistled over to his friend as he spied the horizon before them. The two men made a great team, that much was for certain. Their efforts after everything, had most definitely not been in vein and now they could hold their heads high in an evil warped sort-of pride. Pride for one another's strength and vigilance. Jagi responded with a grunt and adjustment of his jacket, tearing it off and throwing it to the floor.

"I'm fuckin' exhausted. We sleep, then decide, eh?" Jagi mumbled in his usual raspy voice, his eyes glancing quickly at Amiba. Amiba simply smiling in response and taking a seat on a rock next to his newly appointed best friend. The young scientists eyes were quickly caught by the sight of Jagi's flexing muscles, his scars proudly on display across his strong abs. Perhaps it was the experimenter inside the young man but something inside of Amiba made him let his eyes glance all over Jagi. Taking in every inch of his body, his chest, his arms…his bulging crotch and large biceps. His lips were wet with excitement as he considered all the things he could do with his friend's body. It was perfect. Perfect for everything. Experimenting on…touching…caressing, licking, kissing, fucking. Everything.

Amiba shook his head in an attempt to juggle the thoughts in his head, but unfortunately to no avail. They lingered in his mind as his friend before him drifted off to sleep in front of him. He was feeling it. Lust. Total and complete sexual attraction for his friend.

Jagi's eyes had long been shut as Amiba lay alone with his newly acquired thoughts. A small part of him considered simply watching his friend's beautiful body in the moonlight while jacking it, but he figured that'd be too creepy. Even for a weirdo like himself. Another part of him considered waking Jagi up. Creeping toward him and kissing his slowly, removing his mask and caressing those parts of metal in the other man's face with his tongue. He could feel it now on his lips, even the metal that concealed Jagi's face probably tasted like strawberries. Hell, Jagi's sweat probably tasted like the sweetest fucking thing Amiba could even dream of. Sucking his cock was probably like having a mouthful of cherries. Dreaming of the tastes of the twisted butcher of Hokuto, Amiba glided his hand down his own body, only stopping his hand to pinch his nipples or rub at his own chest. He was desperate. He wanted to be fucked. He wanted to fuck. Sweat dripping from his brow, he could feel himself hardening. His cock was bulging from his pants, sensitive to every touch and begging for some excitement. Sliding his hand down his pants he wrapped his fingers around his shaft and began to jerk. He bit down on his lip as he could only dream of his friend taking him, fucking him up the ass or forcing his cock down his throat. No matter the thought, it made him harder. So long as it involved Jagi.

Shuffling toward his friend, he considered his options. Right now, he was fulfilling himself alone. But honestly, he felt his would be perhaps his only opportunity to bed his friend. What'd happen if Jagi simply woke up. He'd glare at Amiba, tell him to get his hand off of his dick and fuck off. Loosening his grip of his hardened dick he sighed in frustration. He needed a way of bedding his friend. Truth be told, Jagi wasn't gay. Least, he didn't seem it. So that option was out. By the time Amiba know it, he could feel himself going soft. He wasn't getting off on the theory of it all. Until the thought struck him. He was a scientist. He experimented on pressure points. Hell, he could paralyze a man if he wanted to.

**He could paralyze a man if he wanted to.**

Sadistically, a grin spread across his face. He knew exactly what he had to do. Prodding a fist into his friend's chest, he'd hit it. His friend couldn't get away now and desperately Amiba found himself on top of Jagi in an instant, stripping his clothes from his body, throwing away his trousers and removing his boots quicker than it took Jagi to open his eyes.

"The fu…the fuck are you doin'?!" Jagi called out to Amiba, who was now looking like an obsessed fan with his raging boner and desperate eyes. Licking his lips, Amiba simply stared down at Jagi with a huge smile.

"I'm taking what I want…which is you." He leaned into the other man, his face now close to Jagi's mask. "Let's see what wonders await me…" He spoke as he placed two enthusiastic hands onto Jagi's mask. Removing it with the glee of a mad man. Behind the mask were metal plates, securing Jagi's face. Other than the scars of a psychopath, Jagi's face held nothing but wide reddish brown eyes and a strong jawline. He was a handsome man past the scars, simply not as handsome as the pretty boys of Nanto. There was glee in Amiba's eyes as he realized how cute his friend actually was. "You're just precious." He spoke out to Jagi as Jagi looked on at him in shock.

"Am…this aint funny. The fuck you do to me?" Tormented, Jagi attempted to fight back but to no avail.

_Precious…who calls me precious?!_

Jagi gasped at his friend as he moved his head away from kisses. "What's gotten into you man, I aint fuckin' precious!" He yelled.

"You're jus'…amazing…and…" Amiba kissed his friend across the bridge of his nose. "…perfect…" his lips found themselves on Jagi's metal implants. "…beautiful…" his hands grasped at Jagi's chest, squeezing at Jagi's nipples "…and so strong." Finally he planted his lips onto Jagi's, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Weirdly enough, Jagi could feel himself complimented by the other man. His whole life he'd been called nothing but lower than dirt, hell even the mooks found him ugly. But Amiba…Amiba was into this? Amiba liked his face? Liked kissed him? Thought he was…beautiful? The thought allowed Jagi to escape as he could feel his own tongue become inclined to Amiba's, his dick hardening at the stroke of Amiba's hand. Almost begging to be pleasured. Amiba reeled in shock, was Jagi enjoyed this? "I…I didn't know you'd react like this." He broke off between kisses, gasping into the other man's ear with excitement. This meant they could fuck. They could fuck and enjoy it!

Biting hard into Jagi's neck, he pinched his nipples harder. Causing the other man to squirm in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Truth be told, Jagi wanted to squirm. He wanted to feel Amiba's teeth dig into his thighs and he wanted the other man's hands to force themselves onto his ass. It was a strange feeling, but he enjoyed it. And there's no such thing as over indulgence is there? Jagi wouldn't give a fuck what anyone thought about their little affair.

Murmuring sweet nothings into the other man's ear, Amiba began to grind himself against jagi. Their cocks merely separated by the thin piece of material Amiba called his underwear. "Please…" Jagi could hear himself beg…it was sexy. "Take them off. I wanna…I wanna feel you." It felt out of character, but Jagi adored it. The pain, the humiliation. The feeling of knowing you'll be reeling in pain soon, begging for anything. The thought made him harder than anything. Made him wanna fuck anything.

"For you…" Amiba smirked, feeling himself in total control. It was the best feeling. Knowing this situation was his doing and under his control. Luck would have it that his friend just happened to be a masochist when it came to pain and it made him excited, seeing people call out in pain was always enough to make him get a stiffy, but seeing his friend like this. The feeling was euphoric.

Slipping his underwear down his ankles and finally completely off, he was now bare to Jagi's bare below waist. Holding Jagi's cock with his hand, he stroked. Slowly at first and then fast. Faster as he kissed him more so. His friend was enjoying this just as much as him, and it excited him just as much. "I'm gonna fuck you, Jagi." Amiba whispered into his friend's ear with authority. He felt powerful.

Feeling himself blush as his raging dick was being tormented by the other man's fingers, Jagi nodded obediently. He wanted the pain. He'd never felt it in the ass before, he'd never had the pleasure of experiencing such a thing. But a part of him had always craved it. He'd had plenty of concubines in the past he'd fucked in the ass and anytime they cried out, it'd make him cum. It was sexy. Being inside someone's ass. And now he was to finally know what it felt like being on the receiving end. "D—d—dry?" Jagi questioned, a little scared. He was all up for some casual ass-fucking with his friend, but without a form of lubricant. That'd be embarrassing.

Sighing at his friend's cowardice, Amiba pushed his head down to the dusty floor of the wasteland. "Aw you scared?" His voice was mocking as he grinned down at Jagi, displaying his huge tool to the other man's fearful eyes. Laughing to himself, he slapped a hand onto Jagi's chest. "Don't worry. I'll make it easier for you, asshole. " He chuckled to the playful banter before lowering himself. His head now leved with Jagi's cock. Before he would begin his fun, he teased Jagi's cock with his tongue. Edging the tip of his tongue around the head of Jagi's dick. "Tastes good…" He mumbled as his lips engulfed the other man's member. It felt big inside of his mouth, and it tasted as wonderful as Amiba had imagined it. It tasted beautiful and he felt so empowered. Eyes looking up to Jagi's face, he could see his friend's slightly agape mouth and closed eyes as he tongue the warrior's knob. Feeling his own cock begging for attention, he squeezed it tightly with his hand. Preparing to jack it as he took his mouth off of Jagi's cock.

He was ready to prepare Jagi now for himself. With both arms, he lifted Jagi's legs to expose his asshole. A small opening begging for Amiba's hungry penis. Placing his face into the other man's ass, he began to kiss the small bud. His lips pressing themselves against the other man's asshole, his tongue entering slowly, lubing him up. Preparing him for the incoming fuck of a life time. Honestly, it almost tasted as good as Jagi's cock. It was delicious, wet and soft. Soon enough, Jagi found himself with Amiba's tongue and two fingers inside his asshole. All of this was simply preparation for what's to come and yet he could feel himself edging away as he was reaching the point of orgasm. Despite his pleasure, he had to resist. He'd never received a rimjob before, and honestly the feeling of a tongue inside his asshole was enough to make him moan out in pleasure.

Laughing at the other man's tormented look of pleasure and shame, Amiba pulled his mouth from Jagi's asshole. Wiping himself with his wrist, he moved himself up, now aligning his cock with Jagi. "Are you ready?" He spoke, uncaring of whether the other man was prepared or not. Still Jagi, couldn't move and instead had to accept everything Amiba wanted to do with him.

"I…yes." Jagi spoke affirmatively, he wanted it as much as Amiba. "Fuck me." He said gruffly. Smirking, Amiba pressed himself against Jagi, his cock squeezing itself into Jagi's back door. First, the head of his penis, then all of it. Jagi moaned loudly as the feeling of Amiba's full 9"s when inside of him. His teeth ground together as the other man began to fuck him, gently and then very quickly roughly. Amiba wasn't going to hold back now that he had his friend in his grasp. Jagi was begging for it and Amiba was going to give it to him.

Jagi whimpered in pleasure as he cock bounced before him as his legs moved in the air in rhythm to Amiba holding them while fucking him. Jagi's cock burned with pleasure as his asshole was penetrated. He was going to cum. He could feel it and he wasn't sure if he could hold it back for the other man. There was a feeling of glee inside of him as Amiba pressed his cock against his prostate, causing the other man an intense pleasure in his loins he'd never felt until now.

"P-Please…" He begged, pre-cum bubbling from the tip of his penis. "I…I'm gonna…" Amiba's eyes met Jagi's wet mouth as the usually masked-man begged for his friend to let him cum. Feeling more control than ever, Amiba removed a hand from Jagi's leg and instead placed it around his neck.

"Beg me." He moaned as fucked Jagi harder. "Beg me to let you cum!" He shouted at the other man in a moment of pure ecstasy. Biting hard onto his own lips, Jagi squealed with humiliation as he could feel himself getting closer.

"P—-Please…" He gasped. "Let me cum…" Simply saying the word made his cock ache. "Let me cum, Amiba. Please. You're…you're amazing!" He begged until it was too much for either man. Amiba's ego provoked his cock to ram harder than before into the other man's hole and before he knew it was holding him tight and exploding inside of him. And Jagi, now witnessing it as being too much for himself, too, came. Finally allowing himself the pleasure of releasing all over himself and the other man. The white liquid splashing on both of them as both men held one another close and yet each pulled away in the intense pleasure of the moment.

Jagi's ass felt bathed in Amiba's cum as he lay back, panting for breath. Beside him Amiba fell, cuddling against his scarred friend. Himself out of breath from the affair, only managing to breath a few words. "I didn't…think…you'd enjoy that." Jagi's eyes glanced over to Amiba, a little embarrassed.

"I fuckin'…loved it, man." He sighed. "But..uh…don't fucking paralyze me." His grin extended to Amiba, who was now staring at his friend with the same malicious little smile he'd first delivered to Jagi upon meeting him. The feeling was mutual, he wouldn't paralyze him next time. Maybe just tie him up.


End file.
